


Who Needs to Study when I Got Love?

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HUGE NERDS IN LOVE, Heavy Fluff, Kissing, M/M, honestly im trying to study for a test right now but instead im writing this and that other fic lmao, mattsun tries to be the serious student he is/makki who likes playing around, sap mattsun and makki, studying leads to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Hanamaki hates studying. Matsukawa wants to finish his assignment. Hanamaki, like always, distracts.





	

"I hate studying" Hanamaki grumbled, hoisted over the bed in his pajamas (even though it was only 7pm) with his book on top of his face, a position which he had been in for several minutes. On the floor, sitting-cross-legged in front of the bed, Matsukawa who was also in his sleepwear was typing away on his laptop for an upcoming assignment, completely ignoring his lover. 

Said-lover, growing impatient over the lack of response, threw his textbook aside and rolled onto his stomach, peeking over Matsukawa's wild black locks (quite wild, in fact, as he had barely left his bed side) to lay eyes on the assignment he was working on, in turn dropping his arms over the man's shoulders to get his attention, "... How did you already write so many words? It's only been an hour!"

Matsukawa glanced up over his shoulder at the sudden extra weight before his eyes fell back over the computer, "I have all the research right in front of me. All I have to do is put it into sentences and I'm good so just give me time."

That response, however, did not sit well for Hanamaki. Rather, he didn't quite seem to care about his boyfriend's pleads, "Isn't this assignment due in a week? Why are you doing it now?"

"How long have you known me, Makki?" Matsukawa replied, his eyes glued to his screen. 

"Right, right... Almost forgot-" Hanamaki hummed. For a few seconds he remained silent, seconds which allowed Matsukawa to get a few more words in, until he felt two fingers prodding at his cheekbones, "Nerd. Huge nerd. You know what we do to the nerds in my school, right?"

"Makki." Matsukawa grumbled, swatting the hands away as they actually started making his cheeks hurt, "When you said you wanted to hang out, I told you I had to finish an assignment. You said and I quote _'No worries man, I can just study for my test at your house.'_ Hence, we established that we were going to get our work done. And that's what I intend to do, no matter what you do or say." Suddenly, his words like magic, the hands were gone from his person. A few seconds passed before Matsukawa, who had been staring at his screen now stumped, twisted his body around to look at Hanamaki: who was now facing the opposite way. He sighed and put his laptop to the side, "Makki, what's wrong?"

"You scolded me..." came the response from his lover who was now refusing to look at him. Matsukawa paused before he stood up, knowing full well that if Makki was mad at him, he wouldn't be able to concentrate thereafter.

"I didn't mean it..." Matsukawa replied, crawling up behind him. Hanamaki scooted forward to get further away from him, "Makki, I... I didn't do it on purpose, okay? It's just when I'm doing an assignment, I need utmost concentration, you know that. Hell, if I do end up finishing this, that means we can spend the rest of our time together. Which is why I'm in such a rush to do this." At the explanation, Hanamaki turned his body around to face him, "Because I want to spend time with you, only you. So when I finish this, I don't have to worry about it anymore and I can spend all my energy with you. And I can also help you study." 

Hanamaki remained silent for several seconds before a wide smile appeared over his face, "Okay." He nodded. Matsukawa moved in to kiss his forehead, which Hanamaki returned happily, before they both went back to their earlier positions. That is, until five minutes later, as Hanamaki finally decided to return the loving comment.

"Truth be told, I did intend to study alone-" Hanamaki announced, his eyes closed on account of the book which was laying on top of his face, "But you know... Studying always gets me down, I hate it. That's why I really wanted to see you. So then, while I'm studying, if I start feeling anxious, I'll look at you and all those feelings ward away.. replaced by..." He thought about his words carefully, before snorting, "-my utmost love for you."

The whole room fell silent, Hanamaki didn't expect any different. Unknown to most, Matsukawa was actually a huge sap. Name a romantic movie, and he probably watched it (and cried twice). But nothing, and I mean nothing affected him more than Hanamaki's words - that is something Hanamaki had taken notice to even before they became official and he won't lie, it is quite fun to take advantage of.

Suddenly, he felt a figure over him, grazing the sides of his shoulders. He moved the book away from his face to see what the big idea was - a pair of lips immediately launching over his own in a quick and mindless lip lock. The book fell in his lap as he sat up, turning his body around to confront the offender before he felt arms over his waist, throwing him back against the bed as his lips were taken yet again, "Wah- Ma- Aah, What about Th-"

"There's always tomorrow" Matsukawa responded, quickly, as the textbook was thrown away and so were the few clothes they had left on.

Suffice to say, Hanamaki did rather poorly on that test, but was thankfully given a chance to retake it. Matsukawa promised to help as an apology.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> makki wanted to distract and he did lol


End file.
